Harry was driving through town and saw $9$ red traffic lights. He saw $2$ more red traffic lights than green ones. How many green traffic lights did Harry see?
Explanation: ${\text{Red lights}} - {2} = {\text{Green lights}}$ ${9} - {2} = {\Box}$ Harry saw ${7}$ green traffic lights.